1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to compositions for treatment of skin. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compositions for relief of burned or irritated skin.
2. The Relevant Technology
It is now believed that chronic exposure to sunlight is detrimental to human skin. Although exposure typically results in a tan, having an aesthetically appealing appearance, it is now known that the tanning process damages the skin. In mild cases, this damage may cause increased creasing and wrinkling of the dermis, irregular thickening and thinning, yellowing and drying: in short, “premature aging.” More extreme acute exposure to sunlight often causes acute erythema and inflammation (commonly referred to as sunburn)
Protection from damage due to sunlight traditionally comprises clothing over most of the body, with occasional application of a sunscreen or sunblock formulation during periods of greater exposure. Sunscreens are chemicals which absorb UV radiation in the hazardous wavelength range, and are generally water-soluble. Sunscreens generally absorb only a fraction of the incident UV radiation, and allow some UV to pass through. The proportion of UV absorbed is reported as the “sun protection factor” or SPF, and indicates the factor by which one may increase one's exposure to sunlight without burning. Strictly speaking, a sunblock is generally a formulation opaque to UV, typically containing titanium dioxide or zinc oxide, which stops essentially all light from reaching the skin.
Even when taking care to avoid over exposure to sunlight, many people still experience sunburn. Nearly everyone has such experience. Compositions are available for use in relieving pain and discomfort associated with sunburn. For example, aloe vera gel is often applied to the sunburned skin in an attempt to relieve pain. Many existing compositions, even if they do provide some pain relief, result in other discomfort. For example, typical treatment compositions exhibit a “sticky” sensation once applied to the sunburned skin, which can be uncomfortable, particularly when clothing is worn over the affected skin. In addition, although existing compositions may temporarily relieve pain associated with sunburn, there is often little if any acceleration of the healing process. In effect, such compositions simply ease discomfort during the body's own process for healing the skin. As such, there exists a need for compositions which can relieve pain associated with sunburn, which minimize discomfort, and which preferably may actually accelerate healing, for example by minimizing any tendency of the skin to peel during healing.